


Ana Lak Ala Toul

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arab Character, Arab!Reader, Culture, Dating, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo gets grilled by readers family, Love, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Protective Parents, modern kylo, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: (Y/N) and Kylo have been dating for a while now, slowly letting down their personal barriers and getting to know each other a lot better. While their relationship blossoms however there’s one elephant in the room as the months continue to pass. Kylo has yet to meet (Y/N)’s family, but when she decides the time is right she finally makes a move which leads to a whole new whirlwind of events.





	Ana Lak Ala Toul

**Author's Note:**

> So first, big shout out to @theindifferentdroid for helping me so often with pulling this together! Also I’ve been thinking of writing this so many times but shoot it down with doubt so I am so glad I got some positive response on that post I made! Hopefully, if you fit the profile of reader you feel a little more specifically represented in fandom content for at least one oneshot, and if not, hopefully you enjoy it anyway! I also definitely did sprinkle in some personal experiences I relate to and into readers family’s story. ((Also side note for people who don’t know, the title means “I am always yours”, also the title of one of my favorite love songs ever by Ab del Halim. 10/10 would recommend haha))

Anxiety. Anxiety was all that was building up inside of you at the moment. Your mind hadn’t stopped for a second of your evening from spinning. No matter what distractions were offered to you, nothing helped. You were focused on one thing, and one thing only. Although if you didn’t get it off your chest soon enough you were sure the nausea building in your gut would steal away some of that focus. To be honest it was likely an overreaction, but inside of your head it certainly didn’t feel like it.

“You ok?”

As if someone had flipped a switch in your head you suddenly snapped back into reality. Looking before you, you slowly brought your dizzied mind to a halt.

“What?”

“I said are you ok?”

You were now faced with your boyfriend Kylo’s furrowed brows, a look of concern slowly taking over his features. Though he was a generally stoic, somewhat cold individual, you could tell when he was concerned and curious. Considering how out of it you had been since he picked you up for the evening, you couldn’t blame him for wondering. He also seemed to carry a sixth sense when it came to these things. He could read people like open books. It was almost laughable considering how uninvolved he wanted to be in other people’s problems. You almost wondered if there had been a mix-up in him acquiring such an ability when someone with more empathy should have had it.

With a sigh you gave him a nod, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Your foods not too spicy or anything?”

You shook your head, “No it’s fine.”

“Then why have you hardly touched it?”

Your eyes suddenly traveled down to the plate sitting before you. Truthfully you had been so consumed in your trail of thought you almost forgot what you were eating. Sure enough your eyes were met with the plentiful sight of pad thai, the noodles still hardly moved. Looking back up to Kylo you released another sigh.

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind. Guess I zoned out.”

Kylo watched you for a moment, setting down his fork as he assessed your face.

“What’s on your mind?”

You looked Kylo in the eyes, already seeing the perplexion manifest in his eyes.

“You know how we’ve been dating for a year now?”

He nodded, although it was noticably stiffer than his past mannerisms. You were likely putting him on edge by starting this way.

“And how even though you really struggled with it, you introduced me to your family?”

He remained somewhat stiff, but you could see some of the tension leave his shoulders. At least this might be going in a better direction than he originally thought.

“Yeah.”

“Well…I’ve been thinking about it. A lot since we left your parents house that day. …And I uh…I was thinking…”

Kylo’s attention was now all focused in on you, hanging on the words coming out of your mouth.

“Maybe its time you meeet my family.”

Watching Kylo you gulped for a second, waiting to see a reaction. He was notorious for sitting there deadpan and expressionless for minutes on end. Sure enough, that’s exactly the reaction you got before he verbally reciprocated.

“Ok.”

You huffed slightly, causing Kylo’s brows to furrow once again.

“What?”

“It’s just….it’s not like meeting your family. It’d be…it’d be very different.”

“I understand that. We have different families.”

“No Kylo, I mean like the whole experience would be different.”

He looked you over again for a moment, trying to assess what he should be saying next.

“Is this about the whole culture thing?”

You nodded as Kylo leaned forward and ran a hand through his locks.

“(Y/N), you’re making it sound like a way bigger dilemma than it is.”

You rolled your eyes as your arms found their way intertwining with each other over your torso.

“You’re making it sound like I’m being dramatic before I even explain why I’m saying that.”

With a huff Kylo leaned back in his chair, after taking a sizeable bite of one of the wontons between you. “Explain it then.”

“It’s not like I’m saying it’s going to be some alien encounter or whatever, but I don’t think you get what it’s like. My family is…so different from yours. I mean really, even with your big personalities your family is small and fairly quiet. My family is loud, there’s tons of us. I’ve literally learned to talk and naturally just cut off what I’m saying because I’m so used to someone butting right in. My family tree is so big they had to cut off like a third of the names of my cousins. I have second cousins even my parents haven’t met. And sure you grew up around politics because of your moms profession, but I grew up with it because it’s a cultural thing. Ar abs literally bond and socialize over politics like your family talks about football and pop culture. I could have told you about what the G ulf War was when I was 6. Not to mention the standards.”

Kylo arched a brow, “Excuse me?”

“I mean let’s be honest. Your mom was glad to see you happy with anyone. Of course she was mentally judging if I was good enough for you but ultimately she was fine. Right?”

He paused for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Ultimately whatever point you were getting to, he knew you were right about his mother. Leia was relieved to find her son had found anyone, let alone brought them home to meet her.

“My family however, they’re not going to be quiet about it and they’re not just going to be satisfied for me to just be happy.”

Kylo’s brow suddenly relaxed as his expression shifted, waiting for you to carry on.

“Sure that’s a positive for them, but there’s other things. It’s all about what job you have, how educated you are, where you came from, where your family comes from, your socioeconomic status, your political beliefs, your religious beliefs, the way you think, the way you talk, the way you dress, the car you drive.”

Kylo muttered, “Shit.”

You sighed, trying to take in a little breath before you continued. Almost instantly though Kylo spoke up again.

“But I mean…isn’t that the same for every woman’s parents?”

“It can be, but it’s a different approach and at a different volume with my family.”

“How high of a volume?”

“If you’re not an engineer or doctor you’re dead to at least half my family.”

Kylo nodded for a moment, rolling his lip into his mouth. It seemed as though he was calculating a response, wondering where to go from there.

“I’ll just charm the shit out of the other half then.”

You giggled while shaking your head. As much of a rainy cloud as he was sometimes, he always had a good way of spinning things.

“You could certainly try.”

“I mean…your parents aren’t going to hate me for being a mechanic…are they?”

You sighed, “They won’t necessarily hate you. They might not think highly of it though.”

Although you were certain he thought you weren’t paying attenion you saw his adams apple bob in his neck, his brows relaxing while his eyes and lips drooped just a smidge. He was usually fairly confident in himself, at least on the outside, and now you had obviously turned the tables. He could handle a different culture, different traditions coming into his life. What he couldn’t handle however was not being considered good enough. Especially when it came to you. He did try to dispel people’s judgement or criticism but he was practically conditioned at this point to take it to heart. Especially when those people making the judgement were your parents.

“Oh…”

You softened your gaze as you looked across the table at him, seeing the small but visible distress. Of course it wasn’t the biggest deal, but you knew the added stress was dawning on him. He knew he wanted to be with you for the long term and impressing your family was a large part of that. Gently you brought your hand over his, giving him a small smile.

“Hey. Look at me.”

His eyes met yours, the pools of brown far softer than the usual harsh and intense gaze that met others. The duality of the man was always something that impressed you.

“Even if they give you shit, I promise it’ll go fine.”

“You’re sure?”

You nodded, running your thumb over his hand trying to soothe him somehow.

“Mhm. No matter what happens or what they say, I love you and that’s what matters most.”

Kylo’s nostrils faintly flared as a small little curve appeared on his lips. “You really are too good for me.”

You scrunched up your nose with a smile, “Shut up.”

He chuckled for a moment before leaning back in his chair once again. Non-chalantly he gestured to your food.

“Eat your dinner now. It’s settled, I’m meeting them.”

You smiled as you picked up your fork, “I can’t wait.”

“What are you gonna do if they end up loving me more than you? If they’re somehow unbelievably impressed with me?”

Taking a spoonful of noodles to your mouth you casually quipped back at him.

“Leave you there.”

Kylo mocked offense as you giggled at his reaction, trying to efficiently chew the noodles you had in your mouth.

* * *

 

A few days later it had finally arrived. The “fateful” night your boyfriend was finally going to meet your family. The evening was set to be filled with not only chatting up your parents, but your aunts, uncles, even some cousins and tables full of food you constantly salivated over. All for your traditional Friday night aazooma. While you had talked yourself through everything being fine since telling Kylo, you had found yourself calmed, relaxed and an assured a sense of ease.

Kylo on the other hand had done the exact opposite. Once the words “won’t think highly of” had slipped past your lips his brain could not let them go. No matter how much he tried to remind himself of the moment you told him “not to sweat it”, he only found himself reeling over the possibilities. Almost all of them ended with you leaving him. Sure it seemed dramatic, but then again, he knew what a catch you were and how difficult he could be.

A smile was set into your lips as you rang your parents doorbell. For a moment you turned towards Kylo, still trying to give him a reassuring smile as you assessed him. He was stiff, stoic as ever in his face, but his eyes practically screaming out how fast his mind was spinning. Just as you went to rub his shoulder you felt them shift with a roll under your palm. He was attempting to loosen up, in whatever way he could manage. Slowly he turned to face you.

“Remember, don’t sweat it.”

He barely gave you a nod but instead shifted his lips ever so slightly. Though it was not a clear answer you knew he was at least acknowledging you. Not even a moment later you both turned your attention to the door swinging open. With it light flooded out onto the front steps, music and the loud chatter of your family instantly hitting your ears, the aroma of the anticipated feast filling your nostrils. Your smile grew a little wider as you were met instantly with the sight of your mother’s smiling face.

“(Y/N)!”

“Salam mama.”

Swiftly she pulled you into her embrace, giving you her trademark hug.

“Keefiq habibti?”

“Hamdellah.”

After a moment she pulled away, still relishing in seeing you after a few weeks with a little chuckle of content. Just as it faded however you followed her gaze as she skeptically scanned over Kylo. You could see Kylo’s adams apple bob in his neck for a moment as he tried to figure out what he should say or do.

“Mama, this is my boyfriend Kylo.”

Your moms brows furrowed for a moment as she gave Kylo another look over. Nervously Kylo managed to finally speak.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Your mother turned to you now with a look of perplexion, “Hadha hw?”

With a furrow of your brows you looked between your mom and Kylo, “Balaa.”

“Hmm.”

You could already tell Kylo was wondering what that sound from your mother could possibly mean, let alone whatever conversation you were exchanging that he couldn’t understand. You had taught him a little Arabic, but he really only possessed about three phrases and six words in his knowledge. He wasn’t even in the house and he already felt judged. Then again, he couldn’t blame your mother, he knew Leia was similar, she had just waited for you to pass the threshold. To his surprise however your mother gave him at least a little smile as she put her hand to her heart and bowed her head ever so slightly.

“Welcome to our home Ky…”

“Kylo mama.”

“Ah, Kylo, ok. Well come, the food is nearly done.”

He mustered up a smile and bowed his head ever so slightly to your mother, “Thank you.”

Gently you took Kylo’s hand in yours and pulled him into your family’s home. From the instant he walked in he could tell what you meant by everything being different. Almost instantly he was greeted by other faces, some vaguely resembling yours, the sounds filling his ears were far more pervasive than the ones of his own home. Not only was there a serious variety of voices, but music on top of them, a TV also announcing the news in Arabic. Along with that his senses were filled with the varying aromas of home baked food, air fragrance and what he was certain was cigarette smoke. The further you walked in the more he was aware of the eyes on him, the loud voices settling down for a moment.

“So nice of you to come to an aazooma, that way you meet everyone.”

Kylo’s brows slightly raised, “Everyone?”

“Yes. (Y/N)’s aunts, uncles and cousins.”

You leaned over with a little smirk already seeing how anxious he was going to become with that answer, “Not all of them. Sitti and half the family are still overseas.”

Kylo tried to give you a nod in response as if that eased his anxiety, but truthfully he knew the crowd would still be a lot for him to take in. Like you had said, your family was far larger than his, and considering your living room alone had enough children to fill his familys table twice over, he could only imagine what was awaiting him further in the house.

“Yes much easier, you see all of us at once.”

He swallowed, “Yeah…”

Before he even realized you had pulled him in as far as you did, you were suddenly in the large open space connecting the family room and dining room. Almost instantly he could feel the presence of gazes all fixed on him as you walked towards the small gathering. One voice, from one of your uncles, broke through, bringing all of the attention to you two.

“(Y/N)!”

“Marhab!”

One of your aunts chimed in with a smile, “Laqad kan tawilaan jiddan ya (Y/N).”

You sighed with a little shrug, “Aerif, walakuna ‘ana huna alan.”

Swiftly everyone in the room stood to greet you, the women giving you the air kisses to each of your cheeks and the men all bringing you into handshakes or hugs. Kylo decided to stand there, taking a second to just observe how you interacted with your relatives. As awkward as he felt merely observing he couldn’t deny that it was endearing to see this side of you. Your second language flowed so effortlessly from your lips, your smile was warm and you so naturally floated through the space from person to person. It only made him admire you more.

Once you reached the end of the small crowd you turned back to Kylo, giving him a smile as you walked over to his side. With a little nudge you pried Kylo’s hand from his pocket and interlocked your fingers for a moment, trying to make the whole message a little clearer to your family. Of course they had all noticed him when he walked in, practically towering over everyone, but now with your little gesture they were especially paying attention.

You cleared your throat, “Everyone.”

They all finally ceased to speak, waiting for your anticipated introduction of this stranger.

“This is Kylo. My boyfriend.”

Although nobody immediately said anything, Kylo knew there was a shift in the room’s energy. The voices had almost died down to nothing as all of the attention was suddenly pulled towards you two. Unsure of what to do Kylo merely waved at everyone. He was certain it looked ridiculous with his barely there smile, but at the very least he wasn’t being an ass or embarrassing himself by saying something he shouldn’t. One voice finally cut the awkward silence, although it made Kylo wish everyone had stayed quiet.

“Ma bk?”

You sighed, “My boyfriend, baba. I’ve told you before.”

The word instantly clicked in Kylo’s head. _Baba_. That’s what you called your father. Although Kylo thought it would be ridiculous to treat meeting your father like a scene from a cheap romantic movie, he almost felt himself slipping into the scenario. You had told Kylo plenty of stories about him, the things he had done back home, including his military service, his crazy stunts and how hard he worked throughout your life and his or lectured you endlessly with a cigarette hanging off of his lip. The man was not only a role model but certainly a little intimidating and most of the reason you had become the head strong young woman you were. Kylo almost instantly straightened out his posture as he offered a hand to your father who swiftly made his way over to you both. Watching as he approached Kylo took note of his stride and how he carried himself. As his firm grip took Kylo’s hand, they made eye contact nearly making Kylo shrink. He could tell whatever was brewing behind your fathers eyes was not rosey or friendly to begin with.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

“Thank you.”

With the cut off Kylo could nearly feel his gut plummet. It may have just been a front to assure he didn’t get too comfortable but he couldn’t shake the stern tone in your fathers voice. Kylo gave him a nod as their hands separated, unable to shake the abrupt end to any introductions. Even with your mothers confused introduction she was not nearly as stern. Clearing your throat you gave your dad a smile. As they separated you pulled Kylo away and started introducing him to everyone else in the room. One by one you assured he shook hands with all your aunts, uncles and cousins. As one of your cousins shook his hand he looked to you with an arched brow and a somewhat amused expression.

“Sadiqiha al’abida?”

Almost instantly in response you rolled your eyes and shook your head slightly. It shouldn’t have been that much of a shocker that you could find other people to date than within your one ethnic background.

“Madha eanha?”

He continued chuckling to himself, allowing you to keep going down the line. It was far better to ignore him than indulge his immaturity. Despite everyone unanimously being silent when he was introduced every relative he was introduced to seemed to have a different reaction. Of course you could break them down into categories. The first being the most skeptical, cold and distant reactions. You could read it in the eyes of some of them. Of course Kylo did warrant a reaction out of almost everyone that saw him in the flesh. With them you knew they were skeptical as to why this hulking giant of a white man was with you and had absolutely no interest in getting to know him. The second being the most curious. Though it was not warm you knew they couldn’t help but wonder what made this man special. Special enough that you would bring him into what most would likely refer to as the “lions den”. And the third being the one that probably threw Kylo off the most, the adoration. The relatives that genuinely lit up a little at seeing him with you, or just seeing him. As one of your younger cousins shamelessly displayed.

With a smirk she shook Kylo’s hand, “Masha’Allah.”

Although you thought she was being endearing about seeing you happy with your boyfriend, the look in her eyes gave her away. She was giving Kylo a look you knew only you should be giving him. Especially here.

“Enta ktir helweh.”

Your smile almost instantly turned to a sneer as you watched Kylo’s brows furrow in confusion.

“What?”

Swiftly you gripped onto his arm and started moving him away from her with a smile. Your cousin gave you a look of annoyance, as if you had ruined her fun for the evening.

“She just said she’s so glad to finally meet you.”

Kylo’s brows remained furrowed as he looked at you pushing him towards the family room couches, “That’s definitely not how you say that. Even I know that.”

“Whatever.”

Suddenly your mothers voice cut into the room, pulling your attention away from wherever you were pulling Kylo.

“Aleasha’jahiz!”

Feeling slight relief you gently redirected Kylo towards the kitchen. His brows furrowed as his feet shifted in the change of direction.

“What’s going on?”

“Dinner time.”

You could see the shift in his expression, his brows almost instantly raised. Kylo was more than familiar with the leftovers you brought home from your parents home and he could only dream what they must have tasted like fresh.

“Oh!”

You smiled at his excited response. He was always, without fail, an enthusiast for food. Guiding him to the table you went to pick out your seats, trying to be diplomatic of where he would be comfortable with the shere amount of people and the close proximity. Settling for one of the ends, close to an open window you seated yourselves, preparing your dishes to be filled and placing your napkins appropriately. Slowly but surely the seats around you both started to fill with the rest of your family, repeating much of the same thing you and Kylo had done. Aside from your mother and two of your aunts of course who were getting the pans and platters of food set beautifully around the table. By the time every item had made it onto the table, your eyes were overwhelmed with the sight of the options before you and your mouth practically salivating as all the scents hit your nostrils. Between the scents of kebabs, the beautifully garnished bowl of labneh, the full and glistening bowl of tabouleh and the plentiful platter of dolma you were already so content. Pretty soon platters and bowls were making their way around the table to everyone, their plates slowly growing fuller and fuller. Once everything was set back down however an almost foreign and unsettling quiet fell over the room.

With this being your family home and somewhere you were obviously more than often you took notice of it immediately. These gatherings were loud, you could hardly hear your own thoughts for even a second. There was usually some type of chaos circling around the table in the form of your little cousins playing a game instead of sitting attentively and quietly. You knew your family would react in some way to Kylo’s first greeting to them, but you were certainly not expecting it to be this blaringly awkward for you.

Just as you went to pick up your fork you suddenly heard your aunt clear her throat and start going around the table asking how things were going for everyone. For a moment you were grateful cause you were certain she had sensed your discomfort and wanted to give you a few moments of peace. Kylo also couldn’t help but be grateful for the pointed gazes of everyone to stray elsewhere. As everyone shared the latest news in their lives, not as enthusiastically as you were used to, he dug into his plate and attempted to pay some attention to what was being said. Before you knew it however, actually in the middle of a bite of your meal, the conversation found its way to you.

“(Y/N).”

You paused, refraining from stuffing the food inside your mouth as you looked up to see the entirety of the table staring in your direction.

“What’s been going on with you habibti?”

Although it was a round-about way of getting to the elephant in the room, you appreciated her subtly. Placing your fork down you cleared your throat, getting ready to address the table as you noticed Kylo sit up a little straighter next to you. Even though you were being addressed you appreciated that he knew that he was likely going to be brought into it, or at least that eyes were going to be on him.

“Well, I uh, I’m still living with my roommate. She’s doing good too. I’m getting more hours at my job, which is good. Haven’t gotten a lot of free time, but I try.”

You looked over to your side and smiled, trying to at least warn Kylo in a subtle way that you were now turning the metaphorical spotlight right in his face.

“And I’ve been seeing Kylo, like I told you guys.”

Your aunt smiled at you, “’Iilaa mataa?”

Gently you nudged his hand as you intertwined your fingers together, “One year.”

She smiled again, “Masha’Allah.”

From further down the table one of your uncles called out, “Adde omrak?”

“Oh ammo, eh ‘iinah la yatakalam alearabia.”

Your uncle merely stared down at the table at you both, as if challenging you as to why this boyfriend of a year had not picked up your second language. Although you had definitely taught Kylo a few phrases, definitely some that weren’t appropriate for this occasion, you had never sat down and given him lessons.

“Um my uncle wants to know how old you are.”

“Oh, I just turned 30.”

Almost the entire table nodded, as if unanimously absorbing that fact. At the very least you knew they couldn’t get mad about that, considering your age difference wasn’t much. Another aunt leaned forward with a little smirk.

“So what do you do for work Kylo?”

He shifted in his seat, “I uh, work as a mechanic at Maserati.”

The sea of eyes almost all seemed to narrow at his response, becoming a lot more apparent than he would have liked. You had obviously prepared him for the reality that no matter what jobs your relatives had they always set the bar at the top. With the growing silence one of your cousins decided to cut in.

“How did you get into that?”

Kylo cleared his throat, “I mean my dad did some mechanic work when I was growing up, but seeing how good I was at it I decided to pursue it as a career after getting out of the military.”

Another uncle chimed in, his left brow arching, “You were in the military?”

Kylo nodded, “For six years.”

“Why?”

“I had a counselor throughout school that was really adamant that I should do it. So I took his advice.”

“Just like that?”

Unsure of how to respond at first Kylo simply looked back at the skeptical gaze burning into him from down the table.

“Well…not immediately. I did think about it a lot…but he definitely influenced me after all those years.”

Your uncle nodded. Although the look in his eyes told you he wasn’t impressed with Kylo’s answer you could also tell he wasn’t going to dig any deeper or hold it against him. One of your aunts then leaned forward, trying to meet Kylo’s gaze.

“So what did you study in school?”

“I uh…I didn’t actually go to a university. I went to a trade school.”

One of your other uncles beside her butt in as his brows knitted together, “A what?”

“A trade school.”

Seeing Kylo start to act as though he wanted to retreat into his shell, you decided to cut in for once and take some of the heat off of him.

“A trade school khalto. It’s like a school focused on only one field of work. Kind of like how Haifa went to a cosmetology school.”

She nodded, trying not to act like Kylo’s trade school background was anything like her daughter’s cosmetology venture. From across the table from her another voice chimed in.

“Is it a nice job?”

Kylo nodded, “Yeah. It can get a little boring sometimes, exhausting other times, but otherwise I have a decent time.”

The stares held firm as a few of your relatives nodded in response, as if trying to absorb everything Kylo was saying. Even though most of them would likely forget just about everything he said, they were certainly interested tonight in the prospect of him speaking. As silence started to fall over the table again one of your cousins leaned forward, her smile practically beaming at you even from the distance.

“So how did you two meet?”

You smiled as you looked over at Kylo, briefly recalling the memory. It seemed crazy to you that it had been only a year ago that it had happened, but regardless you couldn’t have been more grateful for it. Or how fast time seemed to pass since.

“Well I’m best friends with his cousin, Rey. You met her once mama, when she came over for my graduation? About my height, brown hair in those three buns.”

Your mom nodded, “Ah yeah! She was very nice wallah.”

“So one day when I was with her and Finn on one of our days out, she just happened to mention that she wanted to fix me up with someone. I originally told her no way, especially when she said it was her cousin. But after some negotiation she talked me into it and set up a date for us. So we went to the dinner she had set up for us, we hit it off and we’ve been together ever since.”

Your cousin smiled, obviously finding the story endearing. At the very least someone at the table found it to be.

“And you’ve been together for a year now?”

You both nodded, subconsciously bringing your eyes to meet. As a smile just barely began to crack at Kylo’s lips another voice cut into the moment.

“Do you guys get to see each other often? You know spend time?”

You nodded, “As much as we can. We’re both pretty occupied with work but we make time.”

One of your aunts smiled with a mild sense of approval, “That’s nice.”

Your mother smirked, “You can make some time to come to more aazoomas too.”

You shook your head with a subtle smile, “I know mama. I promise I will.”

A devious smirk formed down the table as that same cousin who was trying to push your buttons leaned forward. Considering you were usually seen as the shinning example, especially to his parents when he failed, he made it a point to try and find something to take away that luster.

“So do you guys live together?”

You were about to shake your head as you spoke, “No.”

Just as the words left your mouth however Kylo almost instantly spoke in sync with you, “We’re trying to.”

At that exact moment you swore the world froze. You looked over to Kylo with your eyes as wide as saucers and the sound of a fork falling to the table top in the background. Kylo looked to you for a moment, sensing the alarm in your eyes almost instantly. Before he could take it back however you heard your mother speak.

“You’re what?”

Considering how light hearted she had sounded for most of the evening, you certainly recognized the change in her tone in an instant. The entire room had fallen dead silent and you could tell all the attention was pulled between the two ends of the table. You and Kylo, and your parents opposite of you.

You turned back to the table as you tried to compose yourself, “We um…we’ve talked about it.”

“You want to move in together, but you’re only dating?”

You nodded but almost instantly tried to defend your stance gesturing between you and Kylo, “For a year though mama.”

“Hal taetaqid ‘aniy ahtm?”

Just as you were about to shrink into your seat you suddenly heard another familiar voice cut into the conversation.

“You’re trying to move in with my daughter?”

Kylo gulped. He didn’t need to be any closer to your father to know that his eyes were shooting daggers in his direction.

“I…if she wants to.”

Your father made a ‘tsk’ sound before glaring at Kylo once again, “You want my daughter to share a home with you with no ring?”

The whole table was now glaring at Kylo as he felt the skin around his shirt collar ever so slightly heat up.

“Do you even have a stable income?”

“My job pays well, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“A mechanic, you make a stable income?”

Kylo nodded again, considering what a turn the conversation was taking he couldn’t help but to feel anxious.

“Is it enough to support yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Would it be enough to support her as well?”

You could hear the edge in your fathers voice as he asked the question. Although you knew that was only a sample of what was bothering him, you knew he was going to go layer by layer.

“Uhm-”

“Baba I have my own income, he wouldn’t need to support me.”

“(Y/N), your money is for you and you only. I’m asking Kylo a question.”

You rolled your eyes, “He makes more than me. It’s Maserati.”

“(Y/N).”

“To answer the question, I think it would be enough to support both of us yes. I’ve considered the math.”

“So you’ve been thinking about this?”

With the sudden cut in your fathers voice Kylo almost regretted sharing that fact. He knew it wasn’t going to go over well either way with your father and this subject considering his initial reaction, but he could certainly try and make a case for it.

“…Trying to be responsible about the decision.”

“Tell me Kylo, when thinking about this did you consider everything? Or just that you would be with (Y/N)?”

Kylo simply stared back at your father, unsure of what answer would even sound right in this scenario. He had gone through a lot of possibilities; you losing your job, him losing his, health complications. He wasn’t sure that your father would be impressed by that either.

“So if while you’re living together (Y/N) loses her job you can pay for her insurance and yours?”

He nodded. “What if one of you gets into a car accident? Are you going to cover her expenses?”

“I could-”

“I would cover that baba, I have insurance.”

“And if you end up with kids, are you going to be able to support them too?”

Kylo almost choked, “Kids?”

“Did you not consider that?”

“N-no.”

“You’re going to live together and you didn’t consider that could happen?”

“We aren’t planning anything like kids ri-right now.”

“Do you think I planned for my daughter to come back here and tell me she’s planning to move in with her boyfriend?! Life is full of surprises!”

“Baba khalas!”

“What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Baba! Khalas!”

“Efu, madha qult?”

“Khalas.”

“Wallahi-”

Your mothers voice suddenly cut in between you, shutting you both up as your gazes met hers. “Khalas!!”

Despite the tension obviously still in the air you and your father settled in your seats. You knew it could go deeper, but considering the audience you had and the fact that this was family dinner, it was not nearly the time or place. As the room fell silent once again you could feel the tension simmer. Your family obviously wanted to continue grilling Kylo but with how much everyone’s voices had raised and how hot the room was getting you knew it was time to call it a draw. This wasn’t the reason you came and quite honestly you weren’t going to ruin your family’s dinner with a fight.

From down the table you heard one of your cousins sigh, “Can you pass the salt?”

* * *

 

Later as everyone had gotten their fill of the more succulent feast, they all scattered around the house. Your younger cousins occupied the upstairs, chasing each other and practically screaming in shrill excitement as they played all different games. Your aunts all gathered in the dining room gossiping and joking around while they waited on their tea to brew. Your uncles had all made their way to the back deck of your home passing around the hoses to your family’s intricately designed argiles. Then there was Kylo. In a corner of the deck, seated beside one of your uncles and cousins, he sat with a look of deep concentration on his face as the men all talked. From the side you watched him, smiling at the sight. Even though it was a little tense you could tell that with the discussion of politics and having your family usher him to join them he was at least brought a mild sense of ease. His shoulders were not as stiff and he looked as though he belonged there.

Just as you watched him pick up the hose you suddenly heard a shuffle beside you. Turning to look to your right you saw your father, instantly giving him a small smile.

“Kifak baba?”

He released a sigh as he settled into a more relaxed position next to you, “Mnih.”

“Hamdellah.”

He smirked. After a moment the silence between you settled again, leading you both to look over to the large circle of men with plumes of smoke floating around them. Though you both didn’t realize, both of your gazes traveled over to Kylo who seemed to have at least one of your uncles getting his opinion on something. They both looked adamantly interested and invested in the conversation, causing you both to smile ever so slightly. With a slight gust of air leaving your nostrils you shifted closer to your dad.

“I’m sorry…about earlier.”

He nodded, “I am too.”

You nodded with a soft smile. Even that small of an apology was good for you in this case scenario. You knew your father was protective of you, and hearing Kylo’s slip up really just set that protective nature off. Though it was annoying to deal with and felt unnecessary, you knew he had no ill intentions.

A quiet fell between you both before you decided to dispel the awkward tension, “So…dinner was good.”

He nodded, “It’s been a while since you ate with us.”

“I know, I’ve missed it.”

“You should make more time for it.”

“I know, I’ve just gotten really caught up with work.”

“And Kylo?”

You hesitated, turning to look at him almost in surprise, as if he was accusing you of something. Of course you loved to spend time with Kylo, considering you did not live together and you both had your own individual schedules. You certainly weren’t going to Kylo to avoid your family though.

“I mean, sometimes.”

“Mmm.”

Your brows furrowed, “Why do you say it like that?”

“It just seems like you miss more aazoomas since you started seeing him.”

You sighed, you could already tell what direction this was going.

“Baba, don’t do the passive aggressive thing. Just tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me honestly…after everything tonight, what do you think of Kylo?”

His nostrils flared for a moment, his entire person seeming to shift at the mere mention of Kylo’s name. For a fraction of a second you wondered if it was a good time to ask him, or if you were springing it on him too quickly. After all, they had only met just three hours ago. If he was going only with first judgements, you weren’t sure you wanted to hear what he thought. You knew he was brutally honest. That’s of course where you got your occasional streak from.

“You really want to know?”

You nodded. Regardless of what he was going to say, he was one of the most important people in your life and his opinion did matter on some level to you. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked over to you.

“Well. He’s odd…I’m not sure how I feel about him.”

“Ok.”

“I’m not sure I like his past.”

“What part? The military?”

He nodded as you rolled your eyes, almost instantly your arms crossed under your chest. It was enough that some of your friends were skeptical of Kylo, now you had to defend him with your own flesh and blood.

“Baba really? You were in the military in the bilad.”

He shrugged, “He also has no formal education. You know how I feel about that.”

“He was trying to save the money he got after he got out of the military baba. Not everyone can afford college or to pursue a PhD like you and mama.”

“And your whole family.”

“Not Basim or Haifa!”

“Even with a scholarship he couldn’t afford it?”

“They don’t always cover everything.”

“Hmm.”

“What else?”

“I’m not sure he makes a stable income and hearing that he wants you to live together makes me doubt his intentions.”

“Baba. He makes enough, wallahi. And with my income we’d be just fine.”

“And his intentions?”

“He’s not just trying to take advantage of me or ‘play house’ without a commitment if that’s what you think.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“You got any other problems?”

“I don’t like his tattoos either, wallah you know I hate tattoos. His hair is too long too.”

You tried to hold back your groan as you resorted to a silent and consistent eyeroll. At this point you were wondering if your eyes were going to get stuck from the amount of times you had rolled them.

“Baba, people can have tattoos, they’re not the worst thing.”

“They’re not good.”

“Well I like them, and his hair.”

“He also seems very private and closed off. He’s very… Yaani, he’s very uh…what’s the word….”

You sighed, “Brooding?”

He nodded, “That’s the one! Brooding. He hardly smiled when you brought him in, all serious and quiet. He’s very cold.”

You were about to laugh, trying to remind him of who you and your family were. Your people were known for being serious. Anytime you showed people your family photo from when you visited “the homeland”, as you called it, they always commented on the fact that nobody was smiling. Not even in the slightest, not even in the sea of faces before the camera was there one smile. If anything, Kylo fit right in, in that case.

“He’s just not a peppy guy.”

“I don’t know if I like that.”

Once again your eyes managed to roll as you faintly shook your head, trying to look off elsewhere. Watching your reaction however your father took notice.

“But… you know. He does sound like a hardworker.”

Your gaze finally met his, practically feeling your hope swell inside. Was this the possibility of a break through?

“He is. Sometimes he works double the hours just for the sake of getting his savings account stable. Or so we can do something fun together.”

Your dad paused for a moment, seeming to let that fact settle into his mind as he gave a short nod.

“Huh…”

Silence fell between you again as the sound of distant conversation reached both of your ears. As if on cue you both looked up to the circle a yard or so away, seeing one of your uncles patting Kylo on the shoulder as he attempted a smile in response to the touch. With a sigh your father spoke again.

“He’s also very intelligent…well spoken…for a mechanic.”

“I know. You don’t have to be a doctor or go to college to be smart and well read.”

“Mhm…well mannered too.”

“His mother raised him right.”

“But is he always that well mannered?”

“I mean…he curses like a sailor sometimes but he’s always a gentleman to me.”

“He doesn’t get angry with you?”

You could tell now your dad was fishing for something, some reason to validate his hesitation about Kylo. Truthfully you both knew it was just because no matter how old you were he was never entirely ready to let you go. He would resist and prod in anyway he could. In a lot of ways you were certain in his mind nobody would ever be good enough to be worthy of being with you. As flattering as it was, it wasn’t realistic.

“Only if I push him. He doesn’t usually raise his voice with me.”

“So he’s not aggressive? Even after being in the military for that long?”

You shook your head, “Not to me. Like you said he’s well spoken. He gets tense and angry sometimes, but he just talks it out. He’s aggressive with other people sometimes, but he knows I won’t tolerate it.”

“Hmm…so he really does respect you?”

You smiled as you looked over at Kylo, “Yeah. Even before we were together. …He was very respectful of boundaries and my opinions on things.”

You shot him a look which made his brows furrow, “Ma aldhy tabhath eanh?”

“Just wondering if you remember all the guys who tried to get a chance before Kylo. …You remember anyone with any respect?”

Your dad sighed as he shook his head. Surely the intentions were at least mostly good with the people who tried to match you with someone in their life, but from your experience once you got past their good job and sharing a similar nationality, they were anything but worthy. You knew somewhere inside your dad knew this. He was always the one to slam the door on the ones before.

“Tayab. Inta alaa haqin.”

You smiled a little at his tone. You knew although he really wanted to find something to hate about Kylo, he was willing in this moment to acknowledge the positives you obviously saw.

“’iinah yahtamu lika.”

Your smile grew a little wider as the hopeful joy building inside couldn’t contain itself, “Aanjad?”

He nodded, “Mhmm. ‘Astatie ruyatah.”

You arched a brow, “Wallah?”

“Eh wallah.”

You giggled as you shook your head, glad to have the tension almost instantly evaporate. You had been so confident that things would go well that you didn’t want to leave with a different feeling. Now luckily, you were seeing that there was a chance to fix what had happened earlier.

“I can see it. He listens to you. He’s attentive and respectful. …He looks at you like you’re an angel.”

You smiled as you could feel your cheeks ever so slightly heat up, “Does he?”

He nodded, “Yafeal.”

“I’m glad you see that. …Take a picture next time.”

Instantly your dad released a chuckle in response as he nudged your arm. Truthfully that impression was the most important in your bringing Kylo to meet your family. Your father didn’t need to be impressed, at the most he just needed to “get it”. Or in his case, see it.

“Bs, if I’m being honest habibti I really did try to hate him.”

You giggled, “I know you did.”

He sighed, “You know I can’t help it. You’re my baby. My first born. I only want the best for you and to make sure you’re taken care of, that you’ll be ok. I always have.”

Leaning your head on his shoulder you sighed, “I know baba.”

He turned to face you fully, assuring you were making eye contact when he gave you that same subtly solemn smile.

“He’s what’s best for me.”

He sighed as you pulled your head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“'Ant muta’akd?”

You nodded with a little smile as you looked back at Kylo with all the men for a second. At that moment Kylo happened to look up at the same time, almost missing the fact that you were gazing at him. Just as his eyes met yours his lips cracked ever so slightly into a smile. From the side your father watched, closely watching your individual expressions until Kylo turned back to the men trying to talk to him.

Running a hand over his face your father sighed, “Ya rab.”

You giggled as you shook your head, “Khalas baba.”

At that he suddenly stretched out his arms and pulled you into his embrace. With a soft sigh he craddled you in his arms, acting as though you were little again.

“I still don’t like his tattoos.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’ll make him wear long sleeves the next time he comes over.”

“Tayab.”

“…We can hold off our plans of moving in together if it makes you that upset?”

“Habibi, he could have asked me if he could take you to dinner once and I would have still given him a hard time. I was and will be upset because you’re my baby. Bs, it’s your life, and your decision.”

“You mean it?”

He nodded as he gave your back a soothing rub, taking his time to just cherish the moment of holding you. Suddenly your moment of soft quiet was interrupted by your older aunt bursting out onto the deck, gesturing grandly with her arm. Her voice echoed so profoundly you wondered if the neighbors could hear her.

“Yalla! Hulwaa jahizat!”

* * *

 

Sitting across from Kylo, once again at your favorite Thai place, you smirked as you reached over to the plate between you. Watching your fingers move towards the lone crispy crab wonton Kylo suddenly looked at you attentively, his brows ever so slightly knitting together.

“I was gonna eat that.”

You rolled your eyes as your gaze met his, “You ate like 5 of the 8 they brought us.”

“So?”

As your brow arched Kylo stared at you for a moment, trying to gauge what reaction you were having. Course with knowing you as well as he did, he knew where this was going. Relaxing his brows he leaned back in his chair.

“Ok fine.”

You smiled as you picked it up, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A giggle escaped you as the waitor brought you both your entrees, carefully removing the excess plates from the table. Soon enough your steaming plates were sitting respectfully before you both, making you both a little more eager to dig in than you were originally. Within a few bites of your meal however, your attention was suddenly drawn to the buzzing in your pocket. Setting down your fork you moved to dig in your jacket pocket, trying to cease the vibration traveling up the fabric of your sleeve practically. Finally having your grip on it you pulled it out to reveal the lockscreen before you. Almost instantly your brows furrowed slightly, sliding your finger across the screeen to answer.

“Salam baba.”

You sat there for a second, as Kylo watched patiently. After a moment you suddenly looked up at Kylo, your brows furrowed once again as Kylo dug into his food.

“Yeah he’s with me. Why? ….You, you want to talk to him?”

Kylo instantly perked up as you just looked at him, almost perplexed. You knew your dad did approve of Kylo after meeting him, however you were sure he was going to remain annoyed him after all this time. Five aazoomas, three football games and sharing a table at one family wedding later and it seemed your dad was not that agitated by him. At the very least you knew your dad at least liked your choice.

“Ok…hold on a second.”

Slowly you handed Kylo your phone as he hesitantly took it. After swallowing his food and clearing his throat he finally responded to the voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello? ….Yeah hey. …I’m good how are you?”

You watched Kylo as he settled into his seat, seeming to both concentrate on what was being said and drifting off. Likely wishing he could just go back to stuffing his face.

“Yeah…..oh….yeah that does sound like a problem. How long has that been happening? …Ok…..yeah I know they’re high maintenance. …I can do that. ….Yeah. So Saturday? ….Ok, what time?”

Your brows furrowed once again as you set down your fork, waiting to hear what this was about.

“Should I bring (Y/N)? ….Oh ok. …Sounds good. I’ll see you then. …You too…bye.”

As he pressed his thumb to the screen and handed you back your phone you tilted your head ever so slightly.

“What was that about?”

“He had a question about his car, I’m going over on Saturday to help and then hangout.”

“Do I get to come?”

He smirked, “He said you weren’t invited.”

You almost gasped, “What?”

He shrugged, “What can I say? You introduced us.”

You rolled your eyes, as Kylo slightly chuckled. “I’m the new favorite.”

“Wait, so seriously you and my dad are hanging out on Saturday?”

Kylo shrugged, “I mean, yeah. As much as we can call it hanging out since he is your dad.”

You shook your head, “I can’t believe it. …Then again, at least there’s one plus to this.”

“What?”

“You made the cut.”

Kylo formed a fist and brought it up in the air as his eyes shut, “Yeesss.”

“Don’t get too cocky. The second you mess up anything I climb right back to the top.”

Kylo wiggled his brows, “Mhmm.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“I would.”

“You know what I would like? I dare you to make that joke in front of my dad.”

“…I’d rather not die.”

You giggled as Kylo began to lean forward, catching your attention as your brow arched.

“What are you doing?”

He smirked at you, “Come here.”

Responding with your own smirk you leaned forward to meet him in the middle. Tenderly he leaned a little closer and closed the gap between you, connecting your lips with his. After a moment he pulled away with the same smile of content, looking over to you with a similar expression on your face.

“Ana lak ala toul.”

You giggled at his attempted accent, “I love you.”


End file.
